Sonny With A Baby
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been together for over 2 years and couldn't be happier. One day on the way back to her and Chad's apartment, James Conroy rapes her and leaves her pregnant. Will Chad stay and help his girl or will he refuse to raise a child that is not his. Meanwhile Ally Dawson, Sonny's cousin just broke up with her ex-boyfriend Austin...rest inside read and review please. :)


Sonny With A Baby

Sonny With A Chance and Austin & Ally Crossover

Summary: Sonny and Chad have been together for over 2 years and couldn't be happier. One day on the way back to her and Chad's apartment, James Conroy rapes her and leaves her pregnant. Will Chad stay and help his girl or will he refuse to raise a child that is not his. Meanwhile Ally Dawson, Sonny's cousin is going through a bad break up with her ex-boyfriend Austin and the loss of both her parents. She gains full custody of her baby sister Shaylee and decides to move to California to reconnect with her cousin and start a new life. Can she handle raising a baby while still trying to make her dream of being a famous singer come true.

**Characters **

**Allison (Sonny) Jade Monroe (19)**

**Allyson (Ally) Marie Dawson (20)**

**Chad Dylan Cooper (19)**

**Austin Monica Moon (21)**

**Tawni Hanna Hart (22)**

**Zora Nicole Landcaster (15)**

**Grady Ronald Mitchel (21)**

**Nicholas Christopher Harris (Nico) (19)**

**Lucy Addison Hunter (18) **

**Jesse Marcus Jones (Jess) – Tawni's Boyfriend (23)**

**William Lucas Wyatts (Will) – Zora's Boyfriend (15) **

**Melanie Leah Winters (Mel) – Grady's Girlfriend (21)**

**Madison Margret Rivers (Maddie) – Nico's Girlfriend (20)**

**Bradley Howard Edwards (Brad) – Lucy's Boyfriend (18)**

**Mackenzie Caroline Monroe (Kenzie) – Sonny's Daughter (Not Born Yet)**

**Shaylee Rylynn Dawson (Shay) – Ally's Little Sister (4 months) **

**Samuel Gavin Dean (Sam or Sammy) – Ally's Future Boyfriend (22)**

**Connie Emma Monroe – Sonny's Mom**

**Louis Spencer Monroe (Louie) – Sonny's Dad**

**Rebecca Danielle Garretts (Becca) – Louis's Girlfriend **

**Tanner Caleb Daniels – Connie's Boyfriend **

**James Raymond Conroy – Sonny's Rapist **

**Andrew Henry Matthews – Sonny's Lawyer**

**Ally's First Album: Stranger**

**Forgotten **

**Leave My Heart Out Of This**

**Stranger **

**Dignity **

**Brand New You**

**Falling Down **

**King Of Anything**

**Should Of Said No**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**I Won't Apologize **

**She's So Gone**

**Bonus Tracks **

**If I Were A Boy ft Sonny Monroe **

**Ka-Ching**

**Sonny's First Album: La La Land **

**Me Myself & Time**

**Work Of Art **

**What To Do **

**La La Land**

**Made In The U.S.A. **

**Gift Of A Friend **

**Here We Go Again **

**Really Don't Care**

**Bonus Tracks **

**If I Were A Boy ft Ally Dawson **

**Let It Go – Tawni Hart & Nico Harris **

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Where is Sonny? Rehearsal was suppose to start a half hour ago," Zora stated.

"If she doesn't get here soon I'm gonna be late for my date with Jesse," Tawni yelled.

"Calm down guys, yelling will not help our situation," Marshall said.

"But Marshall she has been late everyday all week and the show is in two days," Grady said.

"Okay guys, we all know Sonny. There is probably a very good explanation as to why she has been late all week," Nico calmly stated.

"Nico is right guys, I'm sure Sonny will be here any minute," Said Marshall.

10 Minutes Latter

"I'm here, I'm here," Sonny said running over to her castmates.

"Finally!" The four other Randoms shouted.

"I'm sorry, I had an appointment and then Chad's car broke down we had to wait for another ride."

"It's alright Sonny, tomorrow after dress rehearsal though we need to talk," Marshall calmly said.

"Starting with Sicky Vicky people lets move," Tawni yelled.

In Miami

"Are you sure you want to do this Ally, I mean do you even know anyone in California?" Trish asked.

"I have a cousin that lives there."

"But Ally..."

"Trish him cheating on me was the last straw. If I stay here I could do something stupid and have Shaylee taken away. I can't let that happen."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to Trish but I have to do this."

"I know."

"Tell Dez, Didi, Mike, Mimi and Aria bye for me."

"I will. Oh and next weekend I'll pack up the rest of your stuff and fly it down there for you."

"Thank you. Oh and before I forget can you lay these down on my parents graves for me. I don't have time to do it myself."

"Of course. You should go don't forget to tell Shaylee all about us."

"I'll see you again when I'm maid of honor at your wedding."

"And I'll be maid of honor at yours."

The two girls hugged and said a teary goodbye before Ally took her puppy dog Melody, her baby sister Shaylee and the rest of her stuff and went on to the plane to a brand new life.

**There's Chapter 1. I know it is short, the rest of them will be longer. For the sake of this story Ally didn't get a record deal yet and for Sonny and Chad they just had a big fight but they never broke up. Review please. If you leave a nice review and answer the questions I put at the end I'll give you a shout out. **

**QOTC: Besides Sonny With A Chance or Austin and Ally, If you had the opportunity to be in any TV Show what would it be? What role would your character portray? Would would he or she look like? Etc.. **

**I would want to be in Liv and Maddie as a raising super star competing with Liv. She would have long, wavy, brunette hair, green eyes, tanned skin, medium weight, girly girl like Liv and be about 5'8. I'd think the episode would be called Compete – A – Rooney. Anyway Read and review please and check out my other stories. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
